


mr . stark will see you now ( marvel smut ) .

by lovebiites



Category: DC Universe Online, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AND PETER PARKER IS OVER 18 - his visage is andrew garfield, F/F, F/M, M/M, i feel pretty gucci about this i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebiites/pseuds/lovebiites
Summary: ALL OF THE MARVEL SMUT THAT I HAVE IN MY DRAFTS ! lower case intended .





	mr . stark will see you now ( marvel smut ) .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chris and sebastian having sex. it's kinda self-explanatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really old chapter lol- if you like this chapter, feel free to comment or leave a kudos!

Chris felt attacked.

Well, assaulted at the most part. How DARE Sebastian treat like this. He hoped it was all in good fun; I mean, they are on a panel and they make jokes all the time on the panel, right?

Chris chortled once more, his seat getting a tad bit uncomfortable for his taste. "Well, dang, Seb! Didn't know you felt that way!" He joked his hand, clutching the mic tighter in his hand. "But, sure, we can do that later." He smiled over at Seb as if he was asking him to PLEASE, do him afterwards.

This comment earned him a few ooos from the crowd as his smile grew more noticeable by the second before he glanced away from the tall, black-haired man. Christ, he hated this. Well, not the fans- oh no, they're great, but having Sebastian sitting next to him with CLOTHES on, was enough to make him want to rip them off, and then respectfully pay for them after the whole ordeal.

Of course, Sebastian's eyes read nothing of the sort. Just a quick 'Get that out ya' head, Chris' was mouthed, and he turned right back to the crowd. Again, Chris hated it. How come Sebastian wanted to keep this relationship a secret? Was he too ugly for him? Was he not good enough? Or was it because he was too... caring? ( Chris frowned at this thought; he thought that was a good trait. ) He didn't know. So he turned his head right back to the audience as well and played right along.

-

Sebastian kissed him harshly, his lips making its way down Chris's chest with light 'You're so beautiful's and 'god, I love you's. He hated this as well, but damn. Sebastian felt good on his everywhere. It was almost frightening how much pleasure he felt from this man, and they hadn't even had sex yet! Sebastian started to suck him off, his cheeks hollowing out as he bobbed his head up and down. Chris soon came, and he came quickly. It was like his mouth was magic or something.

"Sebastian, please just get on the bed, baby. I need you so badly, I swear." He groaned out, his dick already hard again just at the pure sight of him, ". . and maybe, we can cuddle afterwards, you never know." He flushed a bright red, his eyes following the other's movements from the floor to the bed.

"Oh, shoot- I didn't tell you? I have to get on a plane early tomorrow morning, babe." Sebastian was lying, Chris could tell. So, he just sighed and waited for the other to get into a position.

As Sebastian got onto the bed, Chris thought about how grateful he was to have this man. This good-looking, gorgeous, handsome, ( and etc. ) man. He was happy to be in this stupid situation, even if it may or may not be a relationship, he was delighted, elated even, to be with him. In this position, in this life, in this world. Damn, he loved him.

"If you don't hurry up, Chris- I think I might just get off to some plain old' porn." Sebastian joked before shaking his ass in the air, "C'mon, baby, you know you can do it. ."

Chris smiled lightly before making his way over to the other. He grabbed his waist and kissed down his back. "You're so beautiful, Seb. I just gotta take it in for later use." He let out an airy laugh before pushing into the other's oven.

Two loud gasps came from the mouths of the actors. They both made sounds from every movement that Chris made, no matter how soft or how rough he was. Once the pace started to get harder and faster, Seb was the only one making any kind of noise. Yes, Chris moan or grunt occasionally, but Sebastian was the real MVP.

Sebastian gasped, working his body back and forth to meet with Chris's hips. Why was this so good? Why was it so .. fulfilling? They didn't know and just kept at it. "Chris, baby- can you go faster? You're kinda killing me here." Sebastian chuckled as the blonde began to go faster, and deeper almost.

He couldn't comprehend words at this point as he felt an all too familiar pool of heat enter his stomach. "O-oh, jeez - Chris, please .. please, please ..!" He begged as his nails started to dig into the mattress.

The sounds of skin slapping skin, breathy moans, and groans filled the room as the two reached their orgasm.

Sebastian was first to come. He let out a final moan, before going headfirst into the sheets, panting as the other came inside of the rubber.

Chris pulled out of Sebastian's ass, pulled off the condom, and laid down, panting along with the other. He looked over at the dark haired male, his eyes trailing from his overly abused hole to the glistening sweat on his back. It looked nice with the hickeys that he left on his back, and the hickeys, to Chris, looked like art. So beautiful that it couldn't be shared, but so beautiful it had to be.

He fought the urge to get his phone out and snap a picture as the other began to pull back the messed up sheets. That was his cue to leave.

Chris sat up and ran a hand through his mussed up hair. It hurt to not cuddle with the brunet, ( trust me, he would KILL to cuddle with him. ) to not hold him, or at least touch him in public, but that's not what Sebastian wanted. He wanted to keep this only as a friend's with benefits situation and Chris respected that, even if it hurt to not be able to hold the man he loved.

Where are his clothes again? Oh, right- next to Seb's bathroom. He got up from the bed, his feet carefully stepping around stuff on the ground. He heard the other's light snores, as he picked up his clothes from the ground. Chris slipped on his shirt, humming softly to himself. Maybe in time, Sebastian would love him and Chris would wait for him, even if it took him a million years to realize it.


End file.
